


Saturn

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, Saturn - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sleeping at last, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall Horan's world is flipped upside down watch how he deals with the devastating news and how he handles a last piece of advice from his beautiful Fiance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Saturn by Sleeping At Last.

  
_You taught me the courage of stars before you left._   
_How light carries on endlessly, even after death._

 

Niall came back to from the office stepping into his shared home with his fiancé, Liam. The twos engagement had occurred nearly a year ago but Liam wanted a big wedding, so they saved, despite it putting Niall plans of saving to go to LA and pursue his singing career on hold, he stayed in his dead end job that he hated, because it made Liam happy. In the end he would do anything for Liam.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said it everyday when he came home and despite the overplayed aspect of the joke it never failed to make Liam laugh. However, today there was no deep chuckle and the sound of somebody coming to the door to greet him. That was when Niall knew something was wrong.  

"Li! Baby, where are you?" Once again  his words were only met with a deafening silence. Niall rushed to take his shoes off and walked towards the living room where Liam usually was. When he walked in he was met with the sight of his fiancé lying unconscious on the ground.

 

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._   
_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

 

Acute lymphoblastic leukemia stage three. A survival rate of eighty percent however, the twenty percent that he would not last never failed to scare Niall. When they'd first told the two boys of Liam's predicament Niall nearly smacked himself for not noticing something was wrong earlier. Liam had been eating less, losing weight, he'd looked pale, complained of pain in his lower abdomen, was often fatigued despite sleeping more than eight hours and when he was sleeping he had night sweats and frequently had fevers. How could Niall not have noticed. Liam had been going through treatment for half a year now, constant cat scans, throwing up after his treatments, mood swings. He was often just sad although, occasionally Niall managed to hear his musical laugh and every time he had the fear that it would be the last time he heard it. Liam had cried when he began losing his hair. Although many people would have thought that Liam, who was always strong, always taking care of other people, many people expected him to be taking it all better. Niall understood that he was taking it the best he could, probably better than most people.

Niall thought his whole world came crashing down when the doctor told them that none of the treatments were working and that the Cancer was now advancing very quickly to Liam's heart. Liam's big beautiful heart that Niall had fallen so deeply in love with, the one that always gave money to the homeless because, 'they need it more than I do'. The one that had made Liam stop to help pick up some stupid Junior's college books when he'd tripped over his own feet. Despite him not even knowing he would fall in love with that Junior. Now that heart would die too. Six months of treatments, hair loss, tears, and vomiting all for nothing. All to only discover that Liam would still die anyway. It broke Niall, and if it broke Niall he couldn't begin to imagine how Liam felt. The Doctor gave him one month, tops.

One month full of the two boys crying and many others whose hearts Liam had touched coming in to see him, one last time. Overall it had just been a lot of sadness and now Liam was on his last week. While he'd seemed to come to some sort of a acceptance Niall was far from it. Now the two lay on his uncomfortable hospital bed holding each other close. Niall telling Liam he was beautiful and that he loved him, would never forget him. When Liam interrupted.

"Niall," He stopped his rants to turn his head so he was looking down at his fiancé. Only to be met with big brown eyes looking at up him with a furious look of seriousness.

"Yes love?" Niall was finding it difficult to breath afraid of what the topic of conversation would be, he didn't know if he could take anymore tears.

"When I'm gone, quit your job, go to LA, live your dream. Don't spend the rest of your life working in some horrible cubicle hating your life, please, I want you to be happy, can you do that? Be happy? For me?" Niall tried not to let the tears escape his eyes because he did not expect himself to be the one crying.

"Li, I don't have the money to fly to LA and live there, remember?" Though he tried tears did escape his eyes because he had avoided all thought of a world without Liam, he didn't like that thought, he didn't like that world. The irishmen watched the tears leak from Liam's eyes too and Niall quickly rubbed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Use the wedding money, there's plenty saved up, we had enough, I was gonna tell you when you got home and then... it doesn't matter. Just," He paused, inhaling sharply, "be happy, follow your dreams, you of all people should know that life is too short." Niall only nodded and promised Liam he would follow his dreams.

Liam died two days later at nine thirty-six pm.

 

_I couldn’t help but ask_   
_For you to say it all again._   
_I tried to write it down_   
_But I could never find a pen._

 

Niall's life was in constant mayhem. He'd done what Liam asked and gone to LA to pursue a singing career, and it had worked. His career skyrocketed after his first single Saturn. Since then he'd released an album, gone on a tour, and just tonight he'd won two AMA's. Niall was happy, just as Liam had asked him to be but but he could never forget what he'd done for Niall, what he'd taught him. Now Niall was in the press room for winners with multiple news reporters asking him questions about his next album, how he felt about winning, that sort of thing. The next reporter stepped to the mic to ask a question that he could have never anticipated.

"Niall, who is Liam? You mentioned him in your acceptance speech and credited him for your entire entire career. Who is he?" Niall stood a tad shocked by the question, his mouth gaping as he tried to even begin to explain who Liam was to him.

"He was my soulmate." Niall said with a somber look on his face.

"What do you mean was? Where is he now?"

"He died, a long time ago, no more questions please." With that Niall left the stage area knowing he was still supposed to give a minute in the press room. He stepped into his car and quickly drove home as fast as he could. He had never been more relieved to arrive back at his flat. He walked up the steps and unlocked his apartment's door.

"Hello Mr.Horan!" A female voice greeted happily stepping into the front hall to greet him.

"Hey Jenny, thought I told you to call me Niall. Was he any trouble?"

"Sorry Mr- Niall, and nah he just slept through the night." Niall chuckled at the fourteen year olds slip up.

"Excellent, here's thirty dollars for watching him. You need me to walk you home?"

"I'm only in the apartment next door I think I'll be fine." He watched her slip on her shoes and jacket and open the door, "goodnight Mr.Horan!" Niall chuckled.

"Goodnight Jenny." She stepped out into the night and shut the door behind her. Niall slipped off his shoes and made his way towards the second bedroom in his flat. He opened the door as quietly as possible and crept into the mostly dark room, the only light coming from a small light projecting images of stars and moons all over the room. He walked to the crib at the end of the room and peered down at the small sleeping body in it. Niall rested his arms on the bars of the crib and smiled at his son. The baby began to stir and soon enough his deep chocolate eyes blinked open. Niall rubbed his head playing with what little light brown hair he had.

"Hello my little baby," He picked up the child and began began to bounce hoping to help him back back to sleep, "my little baby Liam."He smiled with fondness towards the small child and watched as Liam smiled back. Niall began singing quietly to the baby.

"The universe was made, just to be seen by your eyes." Just like that the baby was out, back to sleeping leaving Niall wondering if he was ever really awake.

"Goodnight Li, sweet dreams." He placed a tender kiss on his forehead and placed him back in his crib.

  
  


_I’d give anything to hear_   
_You say it one more time,_   
_That the universe was made_   
_Just to be seen by my eyes._

 

"Come on Niall hurry up!" Niall emerged from the bushes leading out of the forest behind the two boys house.

"I'm coming alright, calm down Li." He looked towards his giggling boyfriend and couldn't help the smile that came across his own face.

"Okay we're here!" Niall looked out to where Liam had brought him and was met with a beautiful view of a field of sunflowers. He looked towards Liam only to see a complete looked of adoration directed towards him.

"What is it?" Niall stepped closer to his boyfriend pulling him into his arms.

"Nothing, it's just... your eyes are so beautiful, it's almost like the universe was made just to be seen by your eyes." Niall smiled and embraced his boyfriend as the two stood in the middle of a field of daisy's completely caught up in their own love.

  
  



End file.
